Nonet Bakugan
The Nonet Bakugan, simply referred to as the , is a group of notorious, malevolent Bakugan that were banished to the darkest depths of the Doom Dimension by Drago's ancestor the Original Dragonoid for their actions, and later freed by Wiseman. They serve as one of the primary antagonists in the second arc of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Description The Nonet Bakugan are the most evil Bakugan who were banished to the deepest depths of the Doom Dimension by Drago's ancestor, the Original Dragonoid, and were freed by Wiseman. The Darkus Nonets Betadron, Kodokor and Mutabrid are Baku Sky Raiders, Tremblar is a BakuMine and everyone else is a BakuFusion Bakugan. List of the Nonet Bakugan Darkus Betadron Betadron is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan and the leader of the Nonet Bakugan who combines with Kodokor and Mutabrid to form Gliderak. His Battle Suit is Combustoid. Soaring to extreme heights, Betadron wreaks havoc as one of the most dangerous Baku Sky Raiders. His perfected wings and body structure can fly fast and dodge attacks. And with his cruel look he can bring fear to even the strongest Bakugan. He is the leader of the Nonets. His only goal is to destroy Drago and will do everything he has to achieve that goal. Darkus Kodokor Kodokor '''is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan who combines with Betadron and Mutabrid to form Gliderak. His Battle Suits are Clawbruk and Fortatron. His name, Kodokor, may relate to his facial resemblance to a Komodo Dragon. Armored with a metallic plated head, Kodokor launches an impressive aerial attack. He was killed by Mechtavius Destroyer while defending Gunz and Betadron as they escaped. Darkus Mutabrid '''Mutabrid is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan who combines with Betadron and Kodokor to form Gliderak. His Battle Suits are Fortatron and Clawbruk. His name seems to be a combination of "mutant" and "hybrid". With an alien shaped body frame, Mutabrid streches outwards to reach enemies at long distances. He was killed by Mechtavius Destroyer while trying to go back into ball form after being seriously injured. Pyrus Spatterix Spatterix is a bat-like BakuFusion Bakugan that combines with Stronk to form Scorptak. His Battle Suit is Combustoid. Spatterix is a striking opponent with bat-like body structure that rouses fear in the eyes of even the bravest Bakugan. Shielded wings act as a battering ram to plunge at adversaries with impeccable accuracy. He is vicious and merciless in battle. He was killed by Mechtavius Destroyer alongside Stronk. Subterra Stronk Stronk is a BakuFusion. His Battle Suit is Fortatron. Stronk is a potent combatant with a terrifying appearance. A snake-like skeleton lets him slither undetected towards enemies. An all terrain warrior, Stronk can climb or crawl almost anything. When in close proximity to enemies, Stronk offers a deadly blow with his stinger tail that injects a poisonous toxin. Stronk fuses with Spatterix to form the ferocious Scorptak. He was killed by Mechtavius Destroyer alongside Spatterix. Ventus Worton Worton is a BakuFusion Bakugan. He combines with Balista to form Volkaos. His Battle Suit is Clawbruk. Worton is a fierce combatant who is capable of defeating enemies at nearly any environment. He is the brains of the Nonets and possibly their spiritual leader. He is very revered by the other Nonets, most notably Balista, who always refers to him as "Professor Worton" and states that he is all-seeing and all-knowing. After finding out about Wiseman's true identity, he decided to go back to the Doom Dimension and stay there rather than die at the hands of the Mechtogan. Aquos Balista Balista is a BakuFusion Bakugan. He combines with Worton to form Volkaos. Balsita is a lizard-like creature that shows no mercy during battle. He is evil and enjoys watching other Bakugan suffer. However, he has a grueling respect for Worton. He was the least trusting of Wiseman and wanted answers about his true identity. When he found out Wiseman's true identity, he was killed by Wiseman (as Coredegon). Haos Tremblar Tremblar is a turtle-like BakuMine. A dangerous and notorious Bakugan, Tremblar is shielded by sharp defensive blades. When an enemy gets in close proximity, Tremblar immediately detonates his most powerful weapon: a stinging spike shield that cuts through even the toughest of monsters. He was killed by Mechtavius Destroyer shortly after Mutabrid was killed. Somehow, he resembles a Mechanical Bakugan, seeing that he acts like a real robot and even how he looks like. List of the Nonet Bakugan Combinations Darkus Gliderak Gliderak is a condor-like Baku Sky Raider combination consisting of Kodokor, Mutabrid, and Betadron. Pyrus/Subterra Scorptak Scorptak is a BakuFusion combination of Spatterix and Stronk. Its Bakugan form resembles that of a Dragonoid. Ventus/Aquos Volkaos Volkaos is a BakuFusion combination consisting of Worton and Balista. Volkaos is combined when Worton turns over and pops out another head from its back to form the upper body and Balista turns over and around to become the lower body. His ball form is similar to Razenoid's Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge They first appeared in Evil Arrival, where they were seen in the Doom Dimension arguing with the evil Mechtogan: Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor. In Wiseman Cometh, they were freed from the Doom Dimension and sent by Wiseman to attack Bakugan City. They fought against the Battle Brawlers and later summoned Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor who formed the Mechtavius Destroyer. Also in the episode it was revealed that the Nonet Bakugan were originally banished to the Doom Dimension by Drago's ancestor, the Original Dragonoid and as such harbor a desire for vengeance. In Mysterious Bond, Wiseman was battling with the Darkus Nonets: Betadron, Kodokor and Mutabrid against Drago and Reptak. They combined into Gliderak but were ultimately defeated when Drago and Reptak formed into Aeroblitz. In The Prodigal Bakugan, Wiseman confronts Shun and Jaakor with Spatterix and Stronk. They fused into Scorptak but were defeated when Skytruss and Orbeum joined the battle and combined into Magmafury. In Combination Impossible, Wiseman confronts Marucho and Radizen with Worton and Balista. They combined into Volkaos but were defeated when Roxtor joined the battle and combined into Betakor. In'' Enemy Allies, Wiseman uses all of the Nonet Bakugan to fight the Brawlers. They summoned the evil Mechtogan but were defeated when the Brawlers used their newest Battle Suits: Defendtrix, Combustoid, Fortatron and Clawbruk against the Mechtavius Destroyer. In ''Battle for Bakugan Land, Wiseman used Spatterix and Stronk to destroy the Bakugan Land. They were defeated by Drago, who used Defendtrix, and Reptak, who used Combustoid, even though Spatterix and Stronk fused into Scorptak. In Gunz Blazing, the Nonets were arguing about Wiseman's true identity and wheter they should trust him or not. Later Wiseman battled with Tremblar against Reptak and was winning until Dragonoid Destroyer joined the battle. Ultimately Tremblar was defeated. In Battle Suit Bash, Wiseman was battling with Kodokor, Mutabrid, and Betadron, but this time with the 3 stolen Battle Suits, Combustoid, which was used by Betadron, Fortatron, which was used by Mutabrid, and Clawbruk, which was used by Kodokor. Wiseman wanted to bring Balista to the battle too, but he refused. This was so he could find out what Wiseman was hiding from the Nonets. He then found a secret room where the real Gunz was located. Wiseman then retreated with the Darkus Nonets. In Countdown to Doomsday, Wiseman was battling against the Brawlers with everything he had. In this episode all of the Nonets were battling, all of the combinations were seen and all of the battle suits were used. When the Nonets concentrated enough energy, they summoned the evil Mechtogan who formed the Mechtavius Destroyer and ultimately won against the Dragonoid Destroyer. Mechtavius Destroyer then gave a threat to the Brawlers that if they don't destroy their own Bakugan within twenty-four hours, he will destroy all the population of Earth. In The Eve of Extermination, Wiseman battled the Brawlers again with every Nonet Bakugan. They summoned the evil Mechtogan who formed Mechtavius Destroyer, but they were easily defeated when Dragonoid Destroyer used 20% of his mystic energy to create Thorak and Flytris who formed Duomechtra. In Jump to Victory, Worton and Balista battled against Aerogan, Reptak and Drago. They've combined into Volkaos and won the first round, but were defeated by Aerogan and Dragonoid Destroyer's combined attack. In Enemy Infiltration, the Nonets fully resurrect Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. Later on Spatterix and Stronk faced off against Skytruss and Orbeum and eventually defeat them. Balista meanwhile tries to wake Gunz but is unsuccessful. Wiseman discovers what he is doing and takes him to a large chamber where he reveals his true identity as Coredegon to Balista and presumably kills him. In Gunz Lives, Woton is seen disscussing the Brawlers fate with Wiseman. When he is asked if he knew where Balista was he said he had no idea. Later Wiseman uses the remaining Nonets to battle the Brawlers a fierce battle ensues but is cut short when Wiseman reveals his true identity, being the evil Mechtogan Coredegon all the time. In Evil Evolution, the Nonets team up with the brawlers to try and take down Coredegon but are easily beaten. They are later told that they have two options return to the Doom Dimension or be buried alive. They later save gunz from the collapsing cave and decide that they will team with him to defeat Coredegon, they all agree except for Worton who decides to return to the Doom Dimension rather than face the Mechtogan saying its a Battle that can not be won. The Nonets and Gunz come just in time to see Mechtavius Destroyer banish the Brawlers to the Doom Dimension. In Evil vs. Evil, they faced off against Mechtavius Destroyer but are easily overpowered and all the remaining Nonets are killed except for Betadron who escapes with Gunz to the Doom Dimensions to finally face Dan and Drago. In Doom Dimension Throwdown, Betadron and Gunz face off against Dan and Drago. A fierce battle begins with neither Bakugan able to best the other. In the end Dan and Drago come out the victors and Gunz and Betadron join the Brawlers. Worton then appears and explains that terrible things and happening on Earth and they must hurry. In Blast From the Past, Worton explains about the Current of Time and how it allows the user to travel through time. They enter and everyone sees things from their past. Betadron witnesses the deaths of his fellow Nonets. Betadron and Worton then sacrifice themselves so the Brawlers can get off the Current of Time at the right moment. Drago promises Betadron he will defeat Mechtavius Destroyer for what he did to him and his brothers. Trivia *The word "nonet" refers to a group of nine, more commonly a musical composition consisting of nine members. However, there's only 8 Nonet Bakugan shown in the anime, unless one counts Fury. **Fury's status as a Nonet is debatable. *Its possible that they are Bakugan that were created after the Original Dragonoid and Dharaknoid, as they said they were banished by the Original Dragonoid. *They were imprisoned in the Doom Dimension for thousands of years and they have not lost any power, nor turned into a statue. This could be due to a mutation, just as the mutation that allowed Fury's Mechtogan to survive on their own or it could be a hole in the series plot. **Also, despite the deal made with the Six Ancient Warriors in ''Nightmare in Doomsvile'', they and Fury were not freed from the Doom Dimension. Which could be another plot hole or because the Ancient Warriors had no knowledge of their and Fury's imprisonment. *According to Wiseman, they can summon Mechtogan like regular Bakugan, but it requires lots of energy and it puts a lot of strain on them. Unlike regular Bakugan, they do not have the strength to naturally spawn a Mechtogan individually. * Some of the abilities used by members of the Nonet Bakugan share names with moves from the Pokémon series. Category:Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Species Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan